raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Gebert
Gebert is a city in Cadra, and formerly a Sunicar city-state. Its main industry is overland shipping; agricultural goods from the area are often taken to Gebert to be distributed more widely. In the Tristanian empire When Tristania's Duke Justin Carloc was granted an increased land area in the late eighteenth century BT in return for his loyalty, the part of the territory between Carloc and what would become Enira became the city-state of Gebert. Justin Gebert, the founder of the city, chose an area rich in horses so that he could develop an effective cavalry, and while it worked, Gebert was periodically struck by minor famines due to the amount of arable land set aside for grazing. In 1224 BT, Duke Irving Gebert created the Gold Horsemen, a shipping company that would safely transport goods from one place to another by horse. This bolstered the Gebertine economy hugely, and the time of occasional famines was over. This allowed Gebertine leaders to attempt to expand their land, a process that caused rising tensions between the Sunicar states. As the Sunicar states' period of warring began, Duke Giordano Gebert seized upon the opportunity to expand Gebert's land; although he met with early success, Eniral leaders would strike back harshly, and in the end Gebert actually ended up losing its western land. Gebert city-state Gebert was the first of the Sunicar states to declare its independence, in 636 BT, although Enira would be the first to actually force a concession from Oberbaron Leopold VII. Gebert officially became independent in 628 BT, and was able to recover some of its lost reputation by expanding the Gold Horsemen to have bases in Carloc, Enira, and Hiesing. Gebert tried several times to recapture the land it had lost in the eighth-century wars, but never succeeded. Daravia Since Carloc and Enira both capitulated quickly to Daravian king Quenton II, nationalistic Sunicars mostly congregated in Gebert; the city of Tinar became the rebel headquarters. The city of Gebert fell in the winter of 4 DR, but the conquest was not complete until Quenton conquered Tinar the following spring. Gebert was one of the more restive Daravian provinces, and in fact Jon Gebert was one of the masterminds of the Sunicar Uprising. Thus, when Hiesinal leaders first proposed the Single Sunica Liberation Front, Gebertine leaders were eager to take violent action against the empire. Thus, war raged, and Sunica became independent in 317. Cadra Gebertine expansionism again led them to trouble when, upon Cadra's independence, soldiers from Gebert attempted to push the border eastward, taking advantage of the fledgling nation. For a brief time Gebert managed to hold control of some Cadral land, but then Cadral expansionists turned their sights from Valatsa to Sunica, and Gebert was absorbed into the larger nation's territory. Gebert was, as usual, restive for a while, but after Cadra's President Vazrana Uhrwall made a deal with Gebertine mayor Vernon Comante to expand the Gold Horsemen, Gebert was satisfied, and no rebellion has taken place in Gebert since. Today the Gebertine majority religion is Vazo-Heplianism. Category:Cities Category:Cadral Cities Category:Defunct Countries